thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Basic gameplay/@comment-89.177.8.235-20170225161019/@comment-28783361-20170226060908
It prevents the target from doing anything except getting beaten to death, though you still have to finish the opponent off to tend the battle. It also persists after battle (like poison) since it's basically a copy of the death state. Unfortunately, it also sets your EXR special parameter to 0 the way death did by default before Sierra changed it which means that if you're tagged with it then you don't get XP while it persists (something Sierra could fix at some point). By default, Simon is immune to Lust Death, as is Vhala (fun fact: in addition to being immune to lust damage and lust states, Vhala is also immune to any of the healing from the succubi). By default, the rest of the party members are only affected 50% of the time, with the exception of Altina/Orcent/Kai/Tal (no inherent resistance) and Uyae (only affected 60% of the time). The Unperson Circlet provides immunity to Lust Death, while the Unperson Charm and Crusader Charm make it so the wearer is only affected half the time. Nalili's Sexual Aegis skill (lvl 19) makes her immune to it and other lust skills, while Vhala's Unperson Aura makes it so the party is only affected 50% the time. Resistances stack multiplicatively by default, so if you take a party member with the default affected 50% of the time and give them an item or benefit that makes it so they're only affected 50% of the time, that party member will only be affected 25% of the time (or 12.5% of the time if you stack another item that halves it) Only one enemy in the game inflicts this state so far- Riala uses her Aura of Pure Sex skill (displayed as "Riala uses Pure Sex!" in-game) to inflict Lust Death on Altina and Kai and prevent them from doing anything during the unwinnable prologue fight. Only two party skills in the game attempt to apply this state so far- Yarra's Incubus King's Emissary skill (lvl 31) has a 5% chance of attempting to apply the state to a target she hits, while Nalili's Blade of Lust skill (lvl 33) will attempt to apply it 100% of the time. This doesn't mean it automatically works, because most enemies have a similar resistance where they'll only be affected 50% of the time, and most bosses tend to be immune outright, and just about all the exceptions are ones who show up when you don't have anyone who can inflict Lust Death in the party. Nalili herself isn't going to learn that ability until sometime during or after the elven forests depending on how good you are at finding XP. Still for 25 SP she can conceivably take an enemy out of the fight, especially if you also give her a plug so she can top off on SP before finishing the enemy. Should this state be applied to you (again, only enemy who uses it so far is Riala in the prologue fight) normal recovery skills won't apply. Cleanse, Cleansing Wink and Simon's various recovery skills don't do anything against this, and neither does the Serum item. The only skills so far that remove it are Carina's Calm (default), Calming Aura (lvl 29) and Divine Touch (lvl 35) skills and Qum'Dumpe's Illusory Orgy skill (lvl 28). Barring that, take a nap (but avoid fights because right now it prevents you from getting XP). So don't worry about it, just take advantage of it when Yarra shuts a guy down or maybe consider building Nalili to lust-snipe opponents (or just use Orgy of Blows). Should this state show up in a boss fight, well, now you know how to deal with it.